Twelve Days of Christmas, Day two ( friends)
by AnimeBook's
Summary: What will 3 of Brennan's double o's do when they find out about the horrible Christmas that they're Quartermaster has had?


"Did you see the legs on her, they were a mile long." 006, aka Alec trevelyan trailed off as he, 004 and 007, James Bond entered Q Branch to drop off there Tech from there three separate missions, what made the hyperactive 00 agent taper off was the site of Moneypenny standing presumably watching somebody and the gun range. the three approached.

Before they got in Clear Sight of the glass Eve spoke.

"He's been in there since Christmas or in his office or in the main Hub of Q branch. let's see the first day of December his 5 year old European Shorthair  
cat named Florence was found unresponsive, sadly there was nothing the vet could do, so Q had to cremate her, second he got into a bit of a hit and run 2 weeks ago, he's fine only a few cuts and bruises third Q's apartment caught fire and he's currently staying with one of his underlings until him and MI6 can find him another place, and then that Bastard," and the Venom in that one word made the agents eyes narrow, "Michael walked out on him on Christmas Eve and supposedly kidnapped his ragamuffin cat Marcel."

The three agents could now see their beloved Quartermaster, dark hair disheveled, his usual cardigan this one a pale green thrown over a bench leaving him in a short sleeve button shirt, furiously shooting a revolver, the three could see at the Target about 15 ft away, 004 whistled when Q managed 3 precise and pinpoint Center forehead shots on the paper Target.

"I've tried three separate times to get him to leave Q branch but he refuses."

James and Alec's eyes narrowed before meeting the other blond gave us all them nod and quietly grabbing 004s wrist made their way out of Q branch. they had a cat to find and a scumbag to take care of.

once it was just the two of them James nodded to Eve and made his way into the gun range.

Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!

Q ripped off his ear protectors as he filled more rounds into his gun, not even a Flinch when he heard the soft footsteps come up behind him.

"Wow Quartermaster your victim looks like Swiss cheese. did they not bring back your precious Tech?"

"Ha! ha! ha! funny 007, and no but did you?" he put the ear protectors back on before quickly glancing to make sure Bond pad a pair of his own, nodding he let off another 6 rounds.

once those were gone he repeated the process.

"Do you want to talk about it Q?"

Q slammed his revolver on the table and spun around to face the spy. "For heaven's sakes double-oh-seven I do not want to talk about a goddamn thing, and you can tell Moneypenny that she can go home and stop staring at me."

Bond frowned and quickly moved. the next moment he had Q flat on his back and the revolver that Q had been refilling across the room.

"what the hell James!?" Q tried to break free of the whole that 007 had on his wrist.

"Calm down Q and I'll let you go, you are clearly not in the right mindset." James shifted his hold from Q's hands to his wrist. "You would have been able to Dodge me and hold me at gunpoint if you were."

This close James could see the scratches across Q's nose and cheeks and the yellowish green of what looks to be a almost healed black eye.

After a few more minutes Q slumped and James hold and then James lifted him up and they sat on the floor Q cradling his head.

"Eve said you haven't had a very good Christmas, care to come out and have drinks and a hearty meal and we can talk about anything, everything or just sit in silence if you wish. but you need to get out of here before you do yourself more harm than good."

Q slowly nodded and James help him stand up he helped his quartermaster clean up the mess, escorted him to get his coat and bag and then made there way to the underground car park to his beloved Aston Martin.

* * *

meanwhile somewhere else in London Alec sat in a dingy Pub sitting five tables down from his Quarry.

"And then the little Ponzi had the nerve to say no, I showed the little shit a lesson and gave him a black eye as well as some cuts and bruises." the drunk form of Michael Milligan said to his buddy.

"And the police haven't come after you yet? I thought Nicholson would have already kicked you out of his place by now." the friend said.

"Nah, little bitch acts like a hard-ass at wherever the heck he works but at home he's just a groveling whore."

Alec clinched his fist.

And don't even get me started on those stupid cats... you should have seen the bitch when that one Morin, Florin whatever."

'Florence. you neanderthal.' Alec thought as he continued to listen.

"Was found unresponsive in the living room. after that and the apartment fire which okay I might have left a cigarette burning I couldn't take his Ponzi ass anymore and left taking his fat as in ass other cat and selling the furry Beast to Cheryl."

Alec pulled his phone out of his pocket and texted James and double-o 4.

* * *

James pulling out his phone when did chimed and quickly read the text from Alec. but he quickly slipped his phone back in his pocket when he saw Q coming back from the restroom. smiling in offering Q another cup of white wine he waited for the other to get settled before he asked his question.

"So how long has Michael been hitting you and demanding sex?"

Q choked on his gulp of wine and spluttered the remnants of it.

"what- what makes you say that 007."

James watched Q's body language and at the young man's stiffening posture.

"Because Alec is currently listening to him spout out these exact words." Bon took Q's hand.

"Q how long has that thing of a man, thing of a human been abusing you both physically and sexually?" he asked again tone quiet.

Q squeezed Bond's hand.

"A little over a year and a half. just before I started working at MI6." Qrubbed his arm that Bond was holding in a soothing gesture Bond realized, he squeezed the young Quartermasters hand and reassurance.

* * *

Double 04 sculpt down the quiet London streets making his way to a small unassuming Pet Shop with the name Cheryl's Pets on the door.

Surprisingly The Establishment was still open at 11 at night. the Spy fixed his hat and made his way into the shop.

Giving the store a quick once over as he entered he went and stood in front of a rock of leashes to better see layout of the store.

about 10 minutes later he was approached buy a middle-aged woman with red hair and dressed in a t-shirt that has cats playing poker on it.

"Hello sir how may I help you? are you looking for anything in particular?"

Cheryl leukocyte, 43, University, spent four years and veterinary school but was quickly rebuffed by every stablish meant she applied to because of the rumors that she tortured and or maimed animal clients. eventually she scraped up enough money to open up her own Genji little shop. no kids, an ex-husband 4 years back who's currently in Morocco Spain with his second wife and they're 2 daughters.

"Oh yes, Ms leukocyte, I'm looking for a particular ragamuffin cat, see a friend of mine his ex boyfriend kidnapped his cat and we were told he brought the sweet little thing here. I would greatly appreciate to have the cat back promptly please." he shifted his coat briefly letting her catch a glimpse of his Wesson before going back to his previous stance.

004 couldn't help the small smile when he saw her eyes widen dancehall her gulp.

"oh... oh yes I think a cat of that breed was brought in a few days back, hmm.." she teetered in place.

"Please follow me." she turned her back now facing double 04 but he knew that she really didn't want to turn her back on him she had no choice.

She led him into a back office and beyond that to a room of cages with mostly different breeds of cats and dogs in them.

She stopped at the second-to-last cage annealed to open the bottom one and pulled out a rather large white with light brown and black spots cat with a green and red bell collar around its neck.

double 04 hold his phone from his pocket and glanced at the picture that Moneypenny had sent to his phone and indeed this cat match the one on his phone screen. slipping the device back into his pocket he smiled Jubilee at the woman as he thanked her and took Marcel back home to his worried owner but making a quick stop at Medical, shiver and making one of the lab monkeys give the animal of full valuation.

oh yes. he put on his phone and called 999.

"What is the location of your emergency?"

* * *

James had just sat down two cups of hot chocolate on the living room table when his phone buzzed, pulling it out and giving a quick read through he smiled.

They were back at Q's minions apartment, said minion was currently out for the evening so the two were currently alone.

He looked towards the bathroom where he could hear his Quartermaster using the facilities. he quietly got up and made his way towards the keypad to let up their visitors.

* * *

Q stepped out of the bathroom wiping his face. he did not expect this night to go the way it had.

No indeed Q did not expect 007 to just swoop in and start making promises that in actuality Q knew that Bond would most likely keep on his end. now if only Q could hold up his end of the bargain.

Q's end of the bargain, file a restraining order on his now ex-boyfriend, and let 007 give him self-defense lessons.

Q was midway down the hall when he heard the jingle jangle squeak of Marcel's favorite toy mouse, he had just entered the living room area when he saw a white, brown and black blur ran past his legs and stopped and pounced on the toy mouse.

Marcel.

"But how?" Q asked as he watched his beloved ragamuffin, and he laughed as he saw the cat was still wearing his green and red bell collar.

"Well I took a trip to a nice little pet shop, had a lovely conversation with a middle-aged woman wearing a shirt with cats playing poker on it and wham bam thank you ma'am I had a very large very floppy kitty cat in my arms."

Q turn to see 004 sitting on the couch next to Bond who was on his phone writing a message, drinking out of a cup. Q shuffled over to the couch and Marcel ran over to him and he picked up his giant fur baby and cuddle the cat to his chest.

"And Alec," Q looked up at bonds voice, " is having a nice conversation with one Michael Milligan about the proper way to treat one's boyfriend."

Q squished his face into Marcel's fur as his face broke out into a soft smile and as he thought about James Bond's one last request.

" Q you have friends let us help you, will always be here for you and will help take care of you, we are your friends after all."

friends.

Q, no not Q, Gabriel Nicholson never thought he would have an amazing friend base such as this.

and looking over at the two agents and thinking about the Third who was currently out in London doing things that Gabriel didn't want to think about right now made him feel warm and happy.

yes, this went from a horrible Christmas season to a somewhat decent one all thanks to his three friends James, Alec and 004.


End file.
